


“I told you Stark liked him.”

by FeralCreed



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), MCU, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Movies)
Genre: Avengers as family, Coming Out, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, Tumblr Prompt, revealing relationship, winteriron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For anon on tumblr - "Winteriron: Bucky staying over at Tony’s but he doesn't have a shirt to wear because Tony literally tore his off the other night, he ends up walking around in one of Tony's t-shirts, too-tight and riding up, smirking at the everyone else's confused reactions".</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I told you Stark liked him.”

“Hey, gorgeous,” Bucky says, not turning from the coffeepot.

 

“Super soldier hearing is an unfair advantage,” Tony complains. He takes the coffee cup that Bucky hands to him and drinks half of it. Even though he's well-rested and it's the evening, he's never one to turn down caffeine. When Bucky leans over the counter, his elbows on the marble top, Tony closes the distance between them to kiss him.

 

“You doing anything today?” Bucky asks. “That project for SI was finished yesterday, right?”

 

“Fortunately. I've got a project to work on but I can get it done at least a week before the deadline.” Tony takes his mug and goes into the living room, sitting down on the couch. He sets the mug down and glances back toward the kitchen, at Bucky. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Cause you've been busy lately. I hate it when you're not around.” Bucky walks over to join him and sits down, straddling his lap. “Maybe I can convince you to stay for a while?”

 

“Maybe so.” Tony slides his hands to Bucky's hips and looks up at him expectantly. “Although I'd like to stick around. I like being with you.” One palm slides up to cup the back of his boyfriend's neck and Tony pulls him down into a kiss. Despite his reputation as a womanizing playboy, he's always been a little awkward and shy with Bucky, which the soldier finds intriguing.

 

At the moment, however, he's a little busy to be thinking. Tony is pretty good with his mouth and body, even if he's a bit shy with his words. It doesn't take long before he and Bucky are eagerly making out, and Bucky picks him up to carry him to the bedroom so they don't have to worry about any accidental witnesses. He ends up in bed with Tony on top of him, pushing his shirt up.

 

“This is in the way,” Tony mumbles against Bucky's mouth, tugging at the fabric a little.

 

“Well, I'm not particularly attached to it.”

 

Tony pulls back a little and smirks at him. “Hmm. Is that in invitation?”

 

“You're the genius, Stark. Figure it out.”

 

“Very well, it's an invitation.” Tony pauses half a moment and then literally tears the shirt from Bucky's shoulders.

 

“Tony!” Bucky yelps, but he starts laughing almost immediately. “You punk. I hope you plan on replacing that.”

 

“Maybe you can wear one of mine.”

 

“Do you like the idea of that? Me wearing your clothes, letting everyone know where I was and who was screwing me through the mattress? Telling them how much I love you, love having you, love being yours?” Bucky grins at the low moan Tony gives at his words. While Tony isn't exactly possessive, and the two of them haven't shared their relationship with the rest of the team yet, he's always liked Bucky having some subtle thing to remind him of their relationship.

 

They take their time in bed, and when they're finished and cleaned off, Bucky holds Tony in an octopus grip and noses against the side of his neck. At first Tony had been totally awkward after sex, unsure if Bucky wanted anything from him or if he'd even want him around. Bucky had been quick to reassure him once he realized the way Tony was thinking, going out of his way to be affectionate to him even more than usual, especially after sex.

 

“I love you,” Bucky murmurs. “You're amazing. So gorgeous and intelligent and compassionate. And so very special to me, Tony Stark. More than anyone else.” Tony practically purrs in reply, snuggling close to him. He doesn't always return the pet names and sentimental words that Bucky is so fond of sharing. Bucky doesn't mind; his lover is perfect even if he never replies to Bucky's affectionate words after sex.

 

For once, Bucky doesn't have to pester Tony to stay in bed all night. The genius doesn't have anything to keep him away from his boyfriend, so he's perfectly happy to stay in bed with him. When it's morning, neither one of them want to get up first, but the siren call of coffee entices them at least as far as the kitchen.

 

Bucky yawns and puts an arm around Tony's waist. “Morning,” he mumbles. The two of them have been awake for almost twenty minutes, but it's only now that he has enough caffeine to make conversation an option.

 

“G'morning,” Tony replies, leaning against him. They stand at the kitchen counter in mutual silence for a few minutes before Bucky yawns loudly.

 

“Food?” Bucky asks.

 

“Please. What do you want to make?”

 

“I'm not sure.” Tony finishes the cup of coffee he's holding before taking a look in the fridge. “How do omelets sound?”

 

“No way am I letting you near the stove. But yeah, we can do that.”

 

“Hey, I can cook.”

 

“Yup, sure. Tones, darling, setting off the smoke alarms is not a desired part of making food.”

 

“Well, it does a good job of waking you up.”

 

“That one time I came running out of our bedroom with a gun was not what I considered a good way of waking up.”

 

“I apologized,” Tony grumbles.

 

Bucky chuckles and catches his lips in a long, lazy kiss. “Yes, you did. Now. Omelets?”

 

“Definitely.” Tony yawns as he starts rummaging through the fridge for the necessary ingredients. “You wanna do toast and sausage too?”

 

“Hmm. Bacon?”

 

“That sounds good. J, put on something fun.”

 

“As you wish, sir.” The speakers started playing a mix of music that both men liked. It was common enough for them to be together in the mornings, and they have a preferred playlist for while they make breakfast.

 

Since last night had been a rather wild ride, Bucky remains shirtless throughout breakfast. Once he and Tony are done cleaning up after eating, he turns to his boyfriend and pins him against the counter. “I hope you remember that you owe me a shirt,” he says, smirking. “Can't go walking around, showing this off to everyone. You might get jealous of someone. And then where would we be?”

 

“In my bed,” Tony answers, raising an eyebrow.

 

Bucky laughs and kisses him. “Patience, patience, Mr. Stark. How about a less drastic interim measure, hm?”

 

“You can borrow one of my shirts, I guess. If any of them fit you.”

 

“Well, if they don't fit, I'll just have to wear it anyway. Give you something to look forward to.”

 

“Ugh, you're a menace, Barnes.”

 

“And you love it, Stark.”

 

“Oh, definitely.”

 

Bucky kisses him one last time and pulls away to go search through Tony's closet. He doesn't have any luck in finding a shirt that fits, so he settles for a band tee that's a couple sizes too small. When he walks back out into the kitchen, the tight shirt riding up his stomach, Tony stares at him for a full ten seconds.

 

“Look good?” Bucky asks, smoothing the fabric down. “I'm not too sure.”

 

“Don't you dare change,” Tony says. Bucky laughs and pulls him close for a kiss.

 

“I'll see you later,” Bucky tells him. “Bye, sweetheart.” Tony barely manages a faint 'goodbye' as Bucky walks to the elevator. From the slightly strangled noise the genius makes, Bucky would guess that the shirt looks just a good from the back. He takes the elevator up to the common floor, interested to see who else is up.

 

Clint is the first one to see him. He pauses with a spoonful of cereal halfway to his mouth, milk dripping back into the bowl. “Wow. Okay.”

 

His words catch Steve's attention, who glances over at him. “Hey, Buck, I- oh.” His mouth snaps shut as he blushes furiously. “I, uh, nice shirt.”

 

“It is, isn't it?” Bucky replies, unable to hold back a smirk. The shirt's starting to ride up in the back a little, but he doesn't bother trying to tug it down. Steve and Clint are having some complicated conversation of raised eyebrows and head shakes, and he ignores them as he crosses to the fridge to get a bottle of water.

 

Natasha elbows Sam, who is just staring at him like he's a particularly complicated puzzle. He glances at her and shrugs helplessly. She rolls her eyes but straightens up so Bucky can kiss her cheek as he passes her.

 

“Wanna spar later, Stevie?” he asks casually, leaning back against the counter. Sam's gone back to staring at him, and he winks at the other man, who chokes on his toast.

 

“Uh, I, sure?” Steve's voice comes out almost as a squeak, and he clears his throat. “I mean, yeah, that would, that would be great. Are you gonna be wearing... that?”

 

“Damn, I hope so,” Tony says, joining them. Clint jumps a foot in the air, and Natasha barely catches his bowl before he knocks it off the counter. He grins sheepishly at her as she sets it back in front of him and she gives him a look of fond exasperation in return. Sam is staring at him in total shock, and Steve is frozen where he stands.

 

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Nat announces, poking Sam in the ribs. “I _told_ you Stark liked him.”

 

“They – you're – Buck?” Steve sounds stunned.

 

“Yes,” Bucky confirms. “C'mere, babe.” Tony crosses the kitchen and kisses his cheek, only to be pulled into a hug so Bucky can kiss his mouth and deepen it. As they more or less start making out in the kitchen, the room is silent enough that there's no other sound, and the others are definitely staring at them.

 

“So,” Bucky murmurs once Tony pulls back to breath. “We may have just told the team that we're together.”

 

“'Told' my ass,” Sam protests. “You can't just start making out in the kitchen wearing each others' clothes!”

 

Glancing down at the oversized hoodie he's wearing, Tony just shrugs. “Hey, we make it look good. What can I say?”

 

“How about that kissing is the only thing you'll do in the common areas?” Clint asks a bit plaintively. “Please?”

 

Bucky laughs and taps Tony's nose with his finger. “Fine. Listen to Clint, sweetheart. No defiling the common rooms in the Tower.”

 

“Mm, if you say so.”

 

“Enough, enough,” Clint whines.

 

“Our audience protests,” Bucky informs Tony. “I'll see you later, okay?”

 

“Sure thing,” Tony agrees. Once Bucky is gone, the entire team stares at him.

 

“Uh, so...” Steve says. “How long has that been going on?”

 

Tony smirks and shrugs a little. “I dunno, Cap. Take a guess. As for me, I need to go chase down my smoking hot boyfriend and see if I can tear _that_ shirt off with my teeth.” Clint screams about TMI as Tony heads toward the elevator, laughing.

 

“So how'd it go?” Bucky asks later.

 

“Fun,” Tony says, smiling at him. “I like the shirt.”

 

Bucky chuckles as he tilts his head down to kiss him. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and constructive criticism appreciated! Want to send a prompt/headcanon or talk? Visit me @ [my tumblr](the-star-spangled-bucky.tumblr.com)!


End file.
